Shark
Shark is an Alpha Team weapons expert who was temporarily assigned to Dino Attack Team. Biography Mission Deep Freeze After Mission Deep Sea, Shark was posted to an Alpha Team squad and deployed to secure the underwater region and neutralize any of Ogel's forces that were left behind. While there, he befriended agents Magma and Sting, who were posted to similar teams. The three would continue to work together throughout the years. Early in 2004, while other teams were pulled from the Sargasso Seas to go to the desert to work in Mission Deep Freeze, Shark, Magma, and Sting remained, neutralizing any resurgent underwater forces. For instance, a Super Sea Drone and a small group of Sea Drones and Ice Drones were working on building ice orbs underwater. Shark and other agents helped to drive these Drones back and destroy their Ice Orb factory. However, after Ogel's fortress was discovered in Antarctica, Shark's team was ordered to join the rest of Mission Deep Freeze. He arrived in Antarctica after Magma but before Sting. There, he was ambushed and captured by two Snow Crawlers. Magma set him free and the two agents escaped Ogel's fortress. When they returned to Antarctic HQ, they discovered Ogel had deployed an army of prototype robots to attack the base. There were two types: the Ogel Assault Robots and the Ogel Vulture Bombs. While Magma worked on a computer virus to reprogram the Assault Robots, Shark assisted fellow agents in fighting off the attackers. Along with Magma, Shark investigated the increasing ice sheets of Antarctica. The two AT agents traveled underwater in search of Ice Orb factories, where they ran into Sting and the rest of their old team. Shark, Magma, Sting, and the other Alpha Team agents infiltrated Super Sea Drone A-411's base and planted explosives. The agents stole a small, prototype airship from the hangar (that was also capable of underwater flight) to escape. This airship, later christened the Aqua Hover by Magma, would later be used by Shark, Magma, and Sting on a variety of missions during Mission Deep Freeze. Ogel's Last Stand In 2008, Shark and Sting received orders from Magma, now holding the rank of special agent, in Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. They proceeded to Ogel's Underwater Base and aided rookie agent Knight in rescuing fellow rookie agent Duke. Dino Attack Shortly before the Dino Attack began in 2010, Shark had a run-in with a sinister organization known as the Minifig Hunters. He failed to stop them and felt personally responsible for his failure. Shark was reassigned to the Dino Attack Team, along with a large number of fellow Alpha Team agents, including Magma and Sting, because Alpha Team had agreed to help fill a portion of the team's ranks. Shark and Sting arrived at a remote Dino Attack base in the Aqua Hover, assisting Magma in a battle against a major Mutant Dino attack. Then, they traveled back to Antarctica in the Aqua Hover to acquire Ice Orbs for use against the Mutant Dinos. There, they discovered wrecked Snow Crawlers, which they rebuilt as Orb Bombers. The Ogel airship Iron Hammer arrived to destroy the Alpha Team agents. In the following battle, the Aqua Hover was destroyed, but Shark, Magma, and Sting were able to board the Iron Hammer. They were able to set onboard security systems to fire on Ogel Drones, which left them in control of the ship and allowed them to repurpose it as a Dino Attack vessel. Magma discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest with enhanced mutations, so the Iron Hammer and its crew attacked a secret underground XERRD laboratory. Their next mission was to raid a large Mutant Lizard nest near the Goo Caverns. However, they were unaware that Mutant Dinos of other breeds were present as well. As the ship landed teams to attack from the ground, Shark frantically attempted to locate Sting, who had been shot down by a Mutant Pterosaur. Shark eventually discovered that Sting's ship had crashed into the Goo Caverns and Sting was now stuck somewhere inside them. After defeating the Lizards, the Iron Hammer (along with all of its support vehicles) attacked the Goo Caverns. Since the Goo Caverns' defenders were spread thinly due to Mutant Lizard infestations, there were only a handful of Rock Drones able to defend it. Its defenses were penetrated and Sting was rescued. The Minifig Hunters resurfaced, and the Iron Predator attacked their secret tower in an effort to rescue agent Eye. During the attack, Magma was captured by the Minifig Hunters and brought to their leader, Fafnir. Shark rescued Magma and then engaged the Minifig Hunter agent Midgard in a firefight, knowing that Midgard was once an old friend who apparently launched a torpedoed a ship. Vowing to hunt down the remaining Minifig Hunters, Shark found another Hunter HQ and attacked it on his own. When he found Midgard and Fafnir, Fafnir attempted to betray Midgard and kill him with a laser dagger, but Shark shot the weapon out of his hands. Shark and Midgard teamed up to defeat Fafnir, capturing the Minifig Hunters leader and bringing him back to Dino Attack Command Shelter. Midgard revealed to Shark that he had been framed for torpedoing the ship by Fafnir, the real culprit, and presented evidence to validate his claim. Shark recommended that Midgard join Dino Attack Team as agent Flash. Later, Shark took the Iron Hammer to hunt down the remaining Minifig Hunters and destroy their Mutant T-Pterosaur nests, preventing them from ever becoming a threat again. Afterward, Shark participated in missions to rescue the vikings of Vikings Isle and assist the knights of Castle Cove. The crew of the Iron Hammer was briefed about the activities of ShadowTech, and Shark scanned the area for ShadowTech and the Anti-Dino Machine. Later, the Iron Hammer was shot down by the Agents Defense Organization. Shark and the rest of his team survived, but it was soon decided to terminate their assignment with Dino Attack Team, so Alpha Team recalled them. They resigned as Dino Attack agents, but continued to assist the team's activities as Alpha Team agents. Shark joined up with Dino Attack Team during their mission to secure the Goo Caverns. He was assigned to a squad with Hotwire and Reptile. They received an SOS signal from Epsilon, Bart Helmutson, Greybeard, Tail, Zyra, and Zorikk, who were trapped in a cave-in. Shark, Hotwire, and Reptile modified an Ogel Drilling Vehicle to be used for excavating the rubble, freeing their trapped teammates. Then, the team discovered a large nesting cavern for Mutant Pterosaurs and Octosaurs. To deal with the threat, they set up several Earthquake Orbs and evacuated the cavern in Coral's submarine. Once at sea, the crew was attacked by sharks under the control of Dr. Inferno. After they retreated to the shelter of the Goo Caverns' sea tunnels, they received a suspicious message from Agent Viper ordering them back to Dino Attack Headquarters because "Ogel had betrayed DA". However, several errors in the message (such as it coming from Viper, not Digger, or the message having been sent after the submarine broadcast their position to Dino Attack HQ, Coral and Tail rationalized it was a fake. They decided to return to the Goo Caverns to see why Dr. Rex wanted them away. Shark, Sting, and Cee Dee were called to a highly-classified location where the Iron Hammer was being repaired. After Magma arrived, they were part of the Iron Hammer crew as it flew to LEGO City to assist Dino Attack Team in the final battle against Dr. Rex and his Mutant Dino army. Despite all odds, they were victorious, and the Iron Hammer and its crew survived the battle. Abilities and Traits Shark's expertise lies in heavy weaponry. He was such a good gunner that, when another agent offered to be Magma's gunner, Magma hesitated to accept his offer. Shark takes his duties very seriously; after failing to stop the Minifig Hunters during their first encounter, he felt personally responsible for their later crimes and vowed to stop them for good once they resurfaced. He is experienced enough to know that people tend to get careless and hurried when the end of an operation is in sight, and therefore he prefers to work slowly and steadily. He is also very loyal to his teammates, such as Sting and Flash. Trivia *Shark and Sting were created as a pair of NPCs to support [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01''s]] primary character Magma. When Magma was replaced with Reptile, Shark and Sting were replaced with Web and Tail. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Former Dino Attack Agents